When It All Comes Crumbling Down
by BooBoo03
Summary: It's kind of a Leyton fanfic.. or will be as i continue on with it. Lucas is trying to deal with the death of Keith. It is my First Fanfic ever
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I do not own One Tree Hill or its character; if I did I would be the happiest person on this planet guaranteed, but I do own this fan fiction. This is a Lucas and Peyton Leyton fanfic, I am a fan of their relationship, and I thought that their relationship best fit the story lines... Enjoy!!!

_**Chapter 1: **_

It's been a week since Keith Scott was shot in Tree Hill High's school shooting. Tree Hill and Tree Hill High still haven't recovered, not fully anyways. Some members of the Tree Hill Community probably won't ever completely recover from the death of Keith Scott; Lucas Scott being one of them. Lucas was very close with Keith, he thought of Keith as his dad and Keith was soon to be since he filed for adoption.

_Back at the Cafe:_

Karen was sitting at the corner holding the phone when Haley walked in the door.

"Heyy, Karen!" said Haley

Karen just looked up and smiled at Haley.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Haley

"Not really, it's just when I left the house this morning I thought Lucas was still in bed so I didn't tell him I was leaving, but I've been trying to call all day and he's hasn't answered." answered Karen.

"Did you try his cell phone?" ask Haley

"Yeah, but he's not answering it either, I even called Peyton to see if they were together but she said he hadn't seen him." Stated Karen

"If you want I can do over and see if he's home or not." Offered Haley

"Sure, thanks Haley." Karen said with a smile

"No Problem, Karen." Haley said as she walked out the door

_Peyton's House:_

Peyton had just checked the mail and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when she noticed a white envelope that had been showed half way under the door. Peyton walked over and picked it up. The front of the envelope had her name printed on it in Lucas' hand writing. She got her something to eat and went up stairs. She turned on her music and sat down on the bed and began opening the envelope…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **_

Salty tears ran down Peyton's face as she finished reading the last two lines of Lucas' letter. Peyton quickly grabbed her purse and placed the letter in it as she ran down the stairs to her front door. She grabbed her keys from the corner and ran outside and got in her car with tears still streaming down her face.

_Lucas' House:_

Haley continued to knock on the door, but no matter how much she knocked nobody answered the door. So Haley went around to the door that went straight into Lucas' room. She tried looking in but Lucas had the blinds closed so she couldn't see a thing. She began knocking on the door, but still nobody answered. She tried opening the door but it was locked which wasn't like Lucas to lock that door. Haley walked back around the front of the house, and opened the door.

"Lucas." Haley shouted as she closed the door behind her

No body answered.

"Lucas Scott." yelled Haley as she walked over to his bedroom door.

Still no one answered.

"Lucas, you better be dressed because I'm coming in." said Haley as she open the door

Haley opened the door to Lucas' room and was surprised to find that Lucas wasn't in there. On the bed was a piece a paper slightly moving from the air from the ceiling fan that was still running. Haley walked over to Lucas' unmade bed and picked up the paper.

She softly became to read it.

"Mom, I know this is going to sound a little weird but I don't want you to worry about me, ok?" said Haley out loud not meaning to.

"What's that?" asked Peyton as she walked into Lucas' room.

Haley turned around quickly startled by Peyton's voice. "It's a note Lucas wrote to Karen." answered Haley. "Here read it." Haley said as she handed the note to Peyton.

"I'm fine, I am… It's just I need some time to clear my head, and when I'm in Tree Hill I can't do that... It seems Tree Hill is the reason I got so much on my mind." Peyton read out loud as she looked up at Haley.

"Keep reading…" Haley said pointing at the letter.

"I'm not sure where I'm going yet, or even where I'll be when you find this letter. But I call soon… Mom. I promise, when the time is right I will." Peyton said as she continued to read the letter to her self.

When Peyton had finished she looked at Haley. Neither spoke for a minute, they just stood there in silence.

"Has Karen read this yet?" ask Peyton

"Nope, but I have to take it to her at the Café.

"I'm coming with you." Stated Peyton


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: **_

Both the girls left the house closing the door behind them. They headed to the Café to give Karen the letter.

_In Peyton's Car:_

"Where do you think he went?" Peyton asked breaking the silence

"I don't know Peyton, you read the letter… Lucas' doesn't even know where he's going yet." answered Haley

"He might not of known when he wrote that letter Haley, but I bet he know where he was going when he left or at least had some kinda of idea." Peyton stated.

"I don't know Peyton; we all know Lucas' wasn't all about letting too many people know what he was thinking." Haley said.

"Or what he was feeling." Peyton said with a laugh

Both girl laughed as Peyton brought the car to a stop at the curb across the street from Karen's Café. Peyton and Haley quickly ran across the street and went inside the Café to find Karen.

"Karen." Peyton and Haley shouted at the same time.

"Yeah" Karen shouted from the back.

The girls quickly walked around the corner and went into the back to speak with Karen. Karen was in the middle of getting some pies out of the stove…

"Um... Hey girls…" Karen said sounding very busy

"You need any help, Karen?" asked Haley

"We can help you…" offered Peyton

"Sure... I need to change the coffee filters and get another can of coffee down to boil." Said Karen

Haley turned to go change the coffee filter and Peyton walked over to get a can of coffee.

After they were finished with that went back to see if Karen needed any more help.

"Anything else Karen?" ask Peyton

"No, I'm just waiting for Deb to get back." answered Karen

The three of them went back into the front of the café and Peyton and Haley walked around the front and set at the bar to talk to Karen.

"So Haley, Did you find Lucas?" questioned Karen as she poured a cup of coffee for a costumer.

"No, but I did find this on Lucas' bed." answered Haley has she reached into her back pocket to get the note.

"What's this?" asked Karen as she returned the coffee pot to the counter.

"It's a letter to you that Lucas left laying on his bed." Answered Haley

Karen just looked at the letter and then at Haley.

"Well, leave you alone so you can read it.." spoke Peyton

"Yeah, call if you need anything." Said Haley

Peyton and Haley left the café; Karen unfolded the letter and began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: **_

Peyton and Haley crossed the street and got into Peyton car.

_In Peyton's Car:_

"What to go to the river court?" Peyton ask Haley

"Sure, but why?" questioned Haley

"I don't know, to see if Lucas is there." Said Peyton

"And if he aint?" questioned Haley again

"If he isn't there then we will ask Skillz, Fergie, or maybe Junk if they are there. Someone's got to be there." Peyton answered

"Ok, sure whatever." Agreed Haley

"Don't be sassy." Peyton said as she playfully smacked Haley.

"I wasn't, now stop hitting me and keep you eyes on the road." Haley said as she quickly grabbed wheel.

Peyton turned and faced the road to find a truck in the lane coming right at them. Peyton quickly pulled the car off the road and onto the shoulder. After the truck passed both girls began to laugh.

_At the River Front River Court:_

Peyton pulled the car up near the court to find Skillz, and Fergie playing a game of one on one. Mouth and Junk just sat on the picnic table and watched.

"Hey, Skillz." Haley said as she got out of the car.

"Hey," Skillz began to speak but was cut of by Peyton.

"Have any of you seen Lucas?" ask Peyton

"Well, Hello to you to you to princess..." joked Skillz

"Nope, aint seen him since yesterday morning." answered Fergie.

"You mean not since me and Luke beat the pants off the two of you." joked Junk.

"You mean since he beat the pants off them, Junk." joked Mouth

They all laughed at Junk.

"I helped." Junk said

"Yeah, Junk fouling Fergie over here every time we had the ball, wasn't helping." Joked Skillz

Haley laughed.

"I don't care who fouled who, or who beat whose pants off." snapped Peyton. "All I wanted to know was if you've seen him lately."

"And we done answered that Barbie.' Skillz said with a laugh. "No, we aint seen him."

Peyton turned to look and Haley and began walking to the car.

"Hales, you coming." Asked Peyton

"Yeah, I'm coming." said Haley. "Thanks, guys." Haley said as she got in the car

"Yeah, thanks for nothing." said Peyton with a laugh as she backed the car up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: **_

_Back at the Café:_

"Hey, Karen." Haley said as she sat down by the bar

"Hey, Haley." Karen said as she walked back behind the counter. 'Where's Peyton?"

"She dropped me off here and went home." answered Haley "Where's Deb?"

"I sent her home, she was sick so I told her I could handle it and sent her on her way." Karen said with a laugh

"Oh." murmured Haley

"What? Go ahead and say it Haley. What is it?" Karen said

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you read Lucas' letter yet." Haley said

"No, I haven't. It's been really busy here all day and I haven't had time." answered Karen.

"Well, do you need any help here?" ask Haley "Cause I got a whole day of being bored."

"Nathan at work." Ask Karen

"Yep." answered Haley

"Will you know what to do." Karen said as she handed Haley a damp towel.

Haley began to clean off the tables that where there was no one sitting as Karen continued to cook and do some of the other things. After Haley was finished she started walking around filling up empty coffee cups of some of the customers still eating. After the place slowed down a bit Haley walked over to the counter to set on the stool and talk to Karen.

"Karen, it's slowed down here a lot since earlier today." Said Haley as Karen cut her off

"Yes, Haley you can go home." answered Karen.

"Karen, I wasn't asking that, I was gonna suggest that you read Luke' letter now." suggested Haley.

"Ok, Haley. I'm gonna go in the back and read it, Can you take care of any new customers that come in? While I'm back there." questioned Karen

"Sure can." Haley answered her

Karen began pulling the letter out of her pocket as she walked to the back of the café. After Karen went into the back Nathan came in.

"How can I help you?" ask Haley without looking to see who it was.

"Well, you could get me something to eat. After your done here come home and be my wife." Nathan teased

"Ha Ha, I'll get you something to eat." Haley said as she kissed him.

Haley got Nathan something to eat and they were sitting at the counter when Karen came back into the front of the Café crying.

"Karen, Are you OK? DO you want to talk?" Haley asked pressing her lips together.

"I'm alright; you go ahead and go home to be with Nathan." Karen told her

"No, were staying with you." Haley said

"That's right." Nathan said with his mouth full. "This is food is great by the way."

With that said Nathan and Haley stayed with Karen until it was time to close. After she closed she reached the letter to Nathan and Haley and let them read it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: **_

Nathan, Haley and Karen sat at the café while Nathan read the letter out loud.

_Mom, _

_I know this is going to sound a little weird, but I don't want you to worry about me, ok? I'm fine, I am… It's just I need some time to clear my head, and when I'm in Tree Hill I can't do that... It seems Tree Hill is the reason I got so much on my mind. I'm not sure where I'm going yet, or even where I'll be when you find this letter. But I'll call soon…Mom. I promise, when the time is right I will. I just need some time to clear my head. The thing is Mom; I can't be in Tree Hill because I'm not sure I can come to terms with what happened and what the report said. I can't do it…Mom. My head keeps telling me that science proved it and there's nothing more to be done or said about it. Science doesn't lie. My heart keeps telling me it's wrong; don't believe it; it's not true; that's not what happened that day; and that science doesn't lie, but I it can be wrong. But Mom, you and Keith always told me to listen to me heart it wouldn't deceive me. But I don't know what to believe. Everyone in Tree Hill believes the report, but their one thing that report isn't telling…….. THE TRUTH! Mom, I know you think I'm talking crazy, but I can't stay in Tree Hill and watch everyone walk around it. I can't do it. And I'm sorry for that. I love you, Mom. _

_Lucas Scott_

_P.S. Mom, Don't come looking for me. _

_I contact you when the time is right._

_Right for me._

"Karen, Can I talk to you?" asked Peyton

"Peyton, how long have you been stand there?" asked Nathan

"For a while." Peyton answered with tears streaming down her face.

"Sure, What is it Peyton?" ask Karen

"Lucas…. He um.." said Peyton

"Did he call you? Do you know where he is?" asked Karen cutting off what Peyton was trying to say.

"No. I found this early this morning. It was shoved under my kitchen door." Peyton said as she handed Karen the letter Lucas left her.

"What is it?" ask Nathan

"It's a letter that Lucas wrote me, I guess before he left." Answered Peyton

Karen reach Haley the letter and told her to read it. Haley passed it off to Nathan and told him to read it out loud. They all sat down at the bar and Nathan began to read the letter that Lucas left for Peyton out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **_

_Peyton, _

_I guess your wondering why I'm even writing you this letter. Why did I just call? Well, to be honest…Peyton I didn't call to tell you all this because I know you…Peyton. You would have talked me out of it; told me not to do it; don't leave; things will get better; it's gets easier. But the thing is I don't believe it. I know you won't understand why I'm doing this, but I have to do it. It's better this way…Peyton. I'm gonna tell you like I told my Mom. I just need some time to clear my head and I can't do that in Tree Hill. Tree Hill seems to be the reason I so much going on in this head of mine. I'm not sure where I'm gonna go, I just know I'm going. See the thing is that report it lied... it's wrong and I know it. When it comes to the report and what it said…__My head keeps telling me that it was proved and it can't be changed. My heart keeps telling me it's wrong; don't believe it; it's not true; that's not what happened that day; and that it might have been proved, but it can be changed. If I stay in Tree Hill, then I'm just like anybody else there, I believe it true, when I don't. I can't be in Tree Hill any longer just sitting on my ass watching people walk around what that report wasn't showing… personally I believe that report had a lot of stuff on it, but none of it was the truth._

_Peyton…. I want to know that I…Love You!!! I have since the first time you tried to run me over…and I always will love you no matter what. And don't you doubt it for a second…Peyton! I'll be seeing you soon… I will. That's a promise. _

_I LOVE YOU,_

_Lucas Scott_

_P.S. Don't ever doubt it… Peyton_

_and do me a favor… take _

_care of my mom for me... check in _

_on her every now and then. _

Peyton sat on the stool crying and Karen walked to the back of the room. Haley went into the back and talked to Karen while Nathan talked to Peyton. After a while, Karen and Haley came back in the room as Nathan got up off the stool.

"I'll be back later, you guys stay here." Nathan said as he walked to the door.

"Nathan, where are you going?" ask Haley looking concerned.

"Just stay with the Hales, I'll be back later." he said as he walked out the door.

"Ok, sure thing." Haley said knowing Nathan didn't hear her.

Haley watched out the door as Nathan got in his car and pulled out. Where he was head she didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

Lucas was driving through a crowded street, but ended up pulling his car off the road in front of a small café much like his mom's. He decided he would make a quick run inside to get a small black coffee to go.

_Inside The Small Café:_

"Can I get you anything?" ask the brown haired waitress.

"Um… A small cup of coffee, to go." Answer Lucas looking around the café

"Black?" ask the waitress

"What?" ask Lucas a bit confused

"Do you want your coffee black?" ask the waitress looking at Lucas strangely.

"Yes, Please." Lucas answered as he read the name on her apron.

Lucas walked over to the front counter and sat on the stool. The waitress walked around the counter and over to the coffee pot to get his coffee. Lucas continued to look around the café and noticed he was getting some pretty strange looks from a group of kid in a corner booth. He ignore them and continued to look around the café, much to his surprise it reminded him of his mom's café.

"Here you go sir." The waitress said as she sat down a small cup of coffee in front of Lucas.

"Thanks." Luke said as he sipped his coffee. "How much?"

"$1.25" the waitress answered.

Lucas handed her the money and continued to sit on the stool as he drunk his coffee.

"I thought you were leaving?" questioned the waitress

"Well, Jordan if you want me to leave, why didn't you just ask?" Lucas joked

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just you ask for a coffee to go." she answered

"I was gonna leave, but I changed my mind. If that's ok with you that is." Joked Lucas

"It fine with me, I could use the company." She joked back. "I'm Jordan by the way."

"I'm Lucas." He said as he put his hand out to shake hers.

"Well, since you're here you can keep me company. Play 20 questions?" Jordan asked

"Sure." Answered Lucas

"Where you from Lucas?" questioned Jordan

"Tree Hill" answered Lucas

"What are doing here?" Jordan asked

"I'm not really sure. I just came here." Lucas said

"Have you been here before?" Jordan questioned him…

"I came here with my Uncle Keith about 8 months ago." He answered looking sad

"Where's your uncle now?" Jordan asked as she filled up another coffee cup and placed in front of him.

"He was shot a week ago. And Thanks." Lucas answered as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm sorry. I get off in about an hour. You want to stay and talk after closing." Jordan asked.

"Yeah, Sure." Lucas answered

Jordan and Lucas closed up the small café and sat at the counter to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

_Back in Tree Hill:_

Nathan pulled into Lucas drive way and got out of his car. He walked up to the front door and opened it. He went into Lucas room to have a look around. As he looked around the room he noticed that Lucas' laptop wasn't sitting on his desk. He searched around the room for it, but couldn't find it. Nathan sat on Lucas' bed trying to think of where his big brother could be when he got an idea. Nathan got into his car and drove to Keith's apartment in hopes of finding Lucas. Nathan walked to the door and tried to open it to his surprise it was unlocked so he went inside.

"Lucas." Nathan hollered… but got no reply

"Lucas, it's me Nate." Nathan hollered again, but still no reply

Nathan walked around the apartment in hopes Lucas was there just not answering him. As Nathan walked into the kitchen he saw a piece of paper laying on the table. He walked over and picked it up. He began to read….

_Dear Mr. Keith Scott_

_We are writing you in regards to your request to adopt Lucas Scott as your son. Your request is being processed as I am writing you this letter and most likely as you are reading it. When the adoption process is complete you will be sent a letter informing you that it was complete. You will also receive a new copy of Lucas's birth certificate. We will have made changes to it, but not many. We will only change the parents' part of the certificate. Your name will be placed on the certificate along side Mrs. Karen Roe. _

_Thank You,_

_Amy Fuller_

"Hum... I wonder if Lucas is for some reason upset by this." Wondered Nathan

Nathan placed the letter in his pocket and continued to walk around the house. After about 10 minutes later Nathan walked out to his car closing the door behind him. Nathan then return to the café.

_Inside the café: _

"Nathan, Where'd you go?" said Haley as she rushed over to hug him

"I went to see if I could figure out where Luke went." Nate answered

"Well?" ask Haley, Peyton, and Karen

"I went back to your house Karen, and went into Lucas' room. I noticed that his laptop was gone. Then I went to Ke…" Nathan paused.

"You went where?" ask Peyton

"Go ahead Nathan." Karen said

"I went to Keith's apartment." Nathan paused to see Karen reaction

"Did you find anything?" Karen asked

"I found this and thought Lucas might have found it first. It was on the kitchen table." Nathan answered as he handed Karen the paper from his pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

_Back at the small Café:_

"So Lucas, Tell me a little about your self." Said Jordan

"Why?" ask Lucas

"Because I want to know something about you." Said Jordan

"Ok…" said Lucas

"I'm from Tree Hill. I'm a Junior. I'm dating a great girl... her names Peyton." Lucas said with a smile. "You know this would be easier if you ask me what you really wanted to know because I could go on for ever."

"Ok." Answered Jordan. "You really like her don't you?"

"Huh?" questioned Lucas

"Peyton, you really like her don't you?" Jordan asked again

"Yeah, I do." Answered Lucas

"I could tell by the way you smiled when you said her name." Jordan explained.

"Is that so?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Jordan answered with a smile.

"Do you have a curfew?" Lucas questioned Jordan

"No, it's a Friday night, my folk aren't except me home for a while. Why?" Jordan questioned

"You know where I want to go?" Lucas asked her

"No, but what's it got to do with me?" she continued to question him

"I want to go to the beach and I want you to go with me." Lucas said with a smile

"Ok, I'll go. But I got a few question…." Jordan said

"Shoot." Lucas said

"Why do you want to go to the beach? How are we gonna get there?" questioned Jordan'

"Cause I'm weird like that, and my car." Lucas answered "Now lets go."

"Ok." Jordan said as she walked behind the counter "Just let me get my purse."

Lucas and Jordan left the café and went to the Lucas' car.

"Nice car." Jordan said

"Thanks, it was my uncles." Lucas told her

"Did he give it to you?" Jordan asked

"Something like that." Lucas said as he unlocked her door.

Jordan and Lucas both got into the car. They headed for the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

"Why are we at the beach? It's late there's nobody here." Jordan said a little worried

"I told you, Jordan. I'm weird and want to go to the beach." Lucas explained as they walked down to the water.

"Last one to the shore has to do what the other say until we leave." Said Jordan hoping Lucas would take her up on the offer.

"You're on." Lucas said

Lucas and Jordan both ran for the shore. Lucas beat Jordan to the shore and began to laugh.

"What?" questioned Jordan as she joined him at the shore

"Let's see what is it I want you to do…" Lucas said with a laugh

"Whatever, you cheated and you know it." Jordan claimed

"I didn't cheat, I beat you." Lucas said "I make it easy on you."

"Oh, Thanks even though you cheated." joked Jordan

"Follow me." Lucas said as he walked closer to the water.

"What is it I'm gonna do?" asked Jordan

"You're go to go for a swim." Lucas said as he began to laugh

"Lucas you're kidding that waters cold as hell." Jordan said

"You made the bet and I won…" Lucas said "Now get swimming, I might join you."

Jordan went swimming, but forced Lucas to go in with her. After swimming Lucas went up to the shore and laid down in the sand.

"What are you doing?" ask Jordan as he stood beside him

"Join me." Lucas said as he patted the ground beside him

Jordan lay down beside Lucas and the water came rushing over them.

"What the point of this?" asked Jordan

"I'm not really sure, but to me its helps me forget what I want to forget even if it is just for a minute or two." Lucas told her

"What is it you're trying to forget?" asked Jordan

"It's a long story?" Lucas told her as the water came rushing up again.

"That was cold." Said Jordan "But like I said I got all night."

"Ok, if you want to know everything I'll tell you." Lucas told her

"I'm all ears." Jordan told him

Lucas and Jordan got up from the sand and sat near the shore that way they could still fell the water as it came in. Lucas told Jordan everything from Keith adopting him, to Keith's death, all the way down to the fact that he feel Jimmy didn't kill Keith. Jordan was surprised by it all, but continued to listen.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

_Back at the café:_

"Lucas knew about Keith adopting him, I don't know why it would upset him." Karen said as she laid the paper down on the counter.

There was silence in the room for awhile as they all sat by the counter looking at the paper.

"Maybe he's upset because the adaptation hasn't gone thru yet. Keith has adopted him yet. You know." Said Haley

"The adaptation had nothing to do with it." Peyton said

"How do yow know?" asked Nathan

"Lucas, was upset about the shooting and Keith's death. You read the letter's your self. The letter says nothing about the adaptation." Peyton explained

They all just looked at her for a few moments in silence.

"I'm not crazy guys. Lucas, felt that Jimmy didn't shot Keith. That someone else was in that hall way and someone else shot Keith. He doesn't believe Jimmy did it. Then the report came back saying he did, Lucas was really upset. He told me he couldn't believe that he wouldn't believe it. No matter what people said he wasn't going to believe it. Jimmy didn't shot Keith." Peyton said…. "That's what Lucas told me."

"Wow, well Lucas' laptop is gone so maybe we can email him and hopefully he will email back or something." Haley Suggested "We can go to Peyton house."

"Or your apartment." Peyton suggested

"It doesn't matter where we go, we could go back to Karen and I could go get my laptop and we all met there." Suggested Nathan

"Ok, well met Karen's house in 15 minutes." Haley said.

"Why 15 minutes." Ask Karen

"Nathan's a slow driver." Joked Haley

They all laughed as they got up from their stools. Haley and Nathan went back t their apartment. Peyton and Karen closed up the café. Karen went home, and Peyton went to her house.

_At the beach:_

"Wow, sounds like you got a screwed up life, no offense." Said Jordan

"None taken." Lucas said with a smile.

"You family has to be wondering where you are. Why don't you call them or something and let them know your fine." Jordan suggested

"I got my laptop, I just email Peyton." Lucas said as he got up

"Why not your mom, or your brother and Haley?" asked Jordan

"While, I just type one email and send it to them all. How's that?" Lucas asked offering his hand to help Jordan up.

"Sounds good." Jordan said as they walked to Lucas car.

They got to Lucas car and he got his laptop. Jordan and Lucas walked back down to the beach.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

_On the beach:_

Lucas and Jordan sat down on the beach. Lucas opened his laptop and opens his email. He had 7 new emails, but he ignores them. Jordan lay down and looked up at the stars. Lucas began typing away on his computer.

"And send." Lucas said out loud

"What?" asked Jordan

"All done. I sent the email." Lucas told her.

"Good for you." Said Jordan "Now what."

"I don't know what ever you want to do." Said Lucas

"Go for a swim." Jordan said as she jumped to her feet.

"Sure." Lucas said as he pulled his shirt off and laid it on the ground.

"Hurry!" Jordan said

"Give me a second." Lucas said as he laid his laptop on his shirt.

Jordan and Lucas ran for the ocean. They splashed around and goofed off for a while.

_At Peyton's House:_

Peyton went inside and ran up to her room. She opened the door to her room and walked over to her computer. Her computer screen displayed 2 NEW EMAIL!!! Peyton opened her email and checked them. One was from her dad and the other was from Lucas. Peyton opened Lucas email and read it. After she read the email, she decided print it to show it to Karen, Haley and Nathan. She grabbed the paper from the printer and headed to Karen's.

_At Nathan and Haley's Apartment:_

Nathan stayed in the car while Haley ran inside to grab the laptop and be on their way. Haley grabbed the laptop and ran back out to the car. Nathan backed to car up, and they started to drive to Karen's. Haley opened to computer and the display showed there was a new email so she checked it. It was from Lucas, so she read it out loud to Nathan.

_Karen's House:_

Karen stood in the kitchen making a cup of tea while she waited for Peyton, Nathan and Haley to get there. She saw head lights pulling up, so she opened the door. Peyton came in and sat in the kitchen with Karen until Nathan and Haley got there. When Nathan and Haley arrived they went into the living room. Haley explained the email to Karen and Peyton. Peyton let them know she got the same email. They all did. Then she reached in her purse for email that she printed and handed it to Karen.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

Karen began to read it out loud.

_Heyy,_

_Like I said before don't worry about me. I'm fine I really am. I'm just hanging around at the beach. In my head I didn't know where I was going when I drove away from Tree Hill. But well, in my heart I did. I guess I always knew, just wasn't to the point of admitting it. But honestly I fine, I stop at a small café much like moms and got some coffee and started talking to the waitress. We hung out there for a while and now were at the beach. I'm enjoying myself at the moment. But I got something to say to each of you.. and I figured typing one message and forwarding it to each of you was a lot easier then typing to 4 different messages. I know that sounds bad but there an ocean in front of me calling my name. But..._

_**Mom:**__ I love you, you know that. I didn't do this to hurt you or hurt anyone for that matter. It's just something I had to do. I'll be back soon you'll see. _

_**Haley:**__ You're the best friend a person could ask for, Nate's lucky to have you. Take care of him for me. I'll talk to you soon… Promise. One more thing… Take care of my mom for me would you. _

_**Nathan: **__Heyy, there little brother. I know what you're thinking it crazy for me to run like this. But I had to Nate, needed to clear me head. And I'm getting there. Take care of Hales while I'm gone and if you don't I'll bet your ass when I get back… just kidding… Talk to you later._

_**Peyton: **__Heyy. Fancy Face… That's what I'm gonna start calling you. Fancy Face, well that is if you like it. Peyton, I know you're probably the only one that even remotely understands why I left. I love you Peyton. I do, don't forget it. I'll be back soon… can't go to long with out you... you know that. _

_Well, I'm gonna get going I'll talk to you all later. And I'll be seeing you soon, PROMISE!!!_

_Lucas Scott_

"Ok, so who wants to email him back?" ask Nathan

"How about we all type something to him, like he did us." Suggest Haley

"Go ahead." Said Karen "Well, us your laptop so I don't have to start up my computer."

Haley started typing the beginning of the email. Haley reached the laptop to Karen and told her to go first. When Karen was finished Haley went after her. Then Nathan went. Peyton went last and then reached the computer back to Haley who finished the email off. Then they sent it and waited.

_At the beach:_

Lucas and Jordan got out of the water and walked over to his computer. Lucas picked it up and opened it.

"They email back." Lucas said as he looked at Jordan

"Then read it." Said Jordan

Lucas began to read the email.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

Lucas read aloud…

Hey Luke,

We all got your email. Were all here at your moms, you know just keeping her company. But we thought we'd email you back and since you seem kinda busy we thought we'd just reply to you in the same email.

_Lucas, _

_We all know you didn't do it to hurt us. I just don't understand why you did it I know you said You had to do it, but I don't understand why? Lucas, sweet heart you can talk to me, you know that… You used to talk to me all the time. You told me about everything… What happened? I know you'll be home soon, and I'll be waiting for you too come back through the door. Love Mom__Luke,_

_I feel the same about you... you know that. Me and Nathan take care of each other you know that… looks like we should have been taking care of you. As for your mom, Luke you know I'll be there to help her when ever she needs me all she has to do is call. You better get your butt home…I mean it. When you do, I think me and Nathan will be taking care of you… Luke we all love you and were all here to listen if you need to talk. Talk to you soon Love Haley J. Scott __Lucas,_

_Your right man, I do think it's crazy. You just think you had to Luke…You didn't have to at all, you just thought it would be easier to run instead of staying and facing your problems. Luke we are all here to listen and talk if you need us. As for taking care of Hales, I do that not because Im afraid of you kicking my ass. But I just got one question for you... Who's going to take care of you? With that I leave you... Talk to you soon, Nathan__Lucas,_

_Fancy Face, Huh? Well it sounds ok, but I don't know well talk about hat later. Lucas, I understand why you left to a point but what I don't get is why you left the way you did. Why you didn't say something to me? Why you couldn't talk to me? Or talk to anyone? But I guess we all have our why's huh…I know I sure do, and clearly so do you. I love you to Lucas, DON'T you forget that. You better be back soon, I miss ya already and so does everyone else. One more thing... when you do come back I'm not ever letting go of you again. _

_Love you with all my heart, Peyton_

Lucas we all love you and we are all here I you need us. Talk to you soon

"Ok, it's sent." Karen said as she handed Nathan his laptop.

"Now we just wait for the reply." Stated Peyton

Hours passed and before long Karen fell asleep in the chair. Haley and Nathan lay on the couch together and quickly fell asleep. Peyton sat in the living room in the chair in silence as she watched the screen of Nathan's laptop. She later got up went into Lucas' room and lied on his bed and cried her self to sleep.

_At the beach:_

"Lucas, It sounds as if they all miss you very much." Jordan stated.

"I miss them too." Lucas murmured

"Then what are you still doing here?" Jordan asked him

"I don't know" said Lucas

"Go home, Lucas." Jordan said as she placed her hand on his

"I will at some point." Said Lucas


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

_At the beach:_

"Lucas, It sounds as if they all miss you very much." Jordan stated.

"I miss them too." Lucas murmured

"Then what are you still doing here?" Jordan asked him

"I don't know" said Lucas

"Go home, Lucas." Jordan said as she placed her hand on his

"I will at some point." Said Lucas

"Lucas, how about you go home soon." Said Jordan

"Your family needs you, and I think you need them. Running isn't solving your problems." Jordan told him.

"Your right is not solving them, but it's helping me forget them." Lucas told her

"Lucas, trust me I've been there, Go home. Your family and friends will pull you above they wont let you drowned." Jordan said with a smile

"Ok, Jordan I'll go home I just need some time." Lucas said

Morning came and Lucas found himself sitting on the beach alone. He took Jordan home a few hours ago and he went back to the beach. Lucas lurked around Charleston until that afternoon when he returned to the beach.

_At Karen Café: _

Haley and Peyton were helping Karen while Nathan sat at the corner eating. They still haven't received a reply from Lucas but they still continued to wait for it to come. Nathan, Haley and Peyton stayed the night with Karen again. Haley wasn't about to break her promise to Lucas. About 12:00 p.m they all fell asleep.

_At The Beach:_

Lucas was sitting next the shore listening to the water come in.

"I thought you were going home." Jordan said as she sat down beside Lucas.

"I am at some point tonight." Lucas said "How'd you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess." Jordan stated "What's on your mind?"

"Well, for starters What I'm going to say to my mom when I get back? What am I going to say to Haley and Nathan? And Peyton?" Lucas said

"Don't say anything, let them talk." Suggested Jordan

Lucas sat and talked to Jordan for a while longer. Then he took her home, and he was heading home him self.

"Thanks, Jordan. For everything you've done." Lucas said.

"No problem Lucas. Don't be a stranger." Jordan said as he placed a folded piece of paper in Luke's hand "Drive safe and be careful."

"You to." Lucas said as he hugged Jordan and drove away.

Lucas drove back to Tree Hill still thinking about what he was going to say when he arrived. Lucas pulled into his driveway when he noticed the kitchen light was on. Lucas got out of his car and walked to the kitchen door, but Lucas quickly turned around and walked off the porch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

_Karen House:_

Peyton, Haley, and Nathan woke up to the smell of bacon floating through the house. They went into the kitchen to find Karen cooking. They all sat down to have breakfast when Peyton heard the computer. She went over and opened the laptop and he read one new email. She picked it up and went into the kitchen.

"Who's it from?." Haley ask

"Lucas." answered Peyton

"Open it." Nathan said

"It's your computer, Nate." Peyton said reaching it to him

"Just open it." Nathan said

Peyton opened the email from Lucas and read it out loud…

_Heyy guys,_

_Good morning. I missed you all. I hoping there eggs, gravy and biscuits to go along with the bacon I smell. It smells good by the way, Can I have some? _

_ Love,_

_Lucas_

"What?" asked Karen

"That's what it says." Said Haley

"Ok, that's just weird." Said Nathan

Karen walked around the table and started reading the email. Peyton got up and walked to the kitchen door and opened it. Peyton looked around out side in hopes to see Lucas. She didn't see him or his car, so she went back inside.

"Email him back." Nathan said

_Luke,_

_ If you want this bacon you have to come get it. We aren't bringing it to you. We might if you tell us where you are. No more games Lucas._

_Love,_

_Peyton, Haley, Nathan, & Mom_

"Ok, it's sent." Said Haley

They all sat down to eat and Lucas replied back in no more than 3 minutes. Haley read…

_Heyy again,_

_How about you all bring me a plate of bacon out on the front porch._

_Love, Lucas_

Haley grabbed a plate and they all ran out to the front porch in hopes to find Lucas.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_

When they got out there they hollered for Lucas, but he wasn't there. They all went back inside.

"I don't like this game he's playing." Said Haley

"It's kinda fun." Nathan said

Karen agreed as they received yet another email.

_Heyy mom,_

_Look in the bacon pan._

_Love Lucas_

Karen looked over at the bacon pan as she received yet another email from Lucas. Nathan began to read.

_Heyy,_

_ How about you all get your plate and come join me in my room._

_Love Lucas_

They all ran for Lucas' room and opened the door to find….. Nobody. They walked back into the kitchen and found Lucas sitting at the table eating.

"This is pretty good, Mom." Lucas said with a laugh

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Haley

Lucas just looked at them all as he continued to eat.

"How about you all join me and eat, then we will go in the living room and talk." Lucas said as he put eggs in his mouth.

They all sat down at the table. Lucas sat between Karen and Peyton. Haley and Nathan sat on the other side of the table. When they were finished eating the all went into the living room to talk. Lucas told them about the night he left; why he left; where he went and when he came back. Then he told them about Jordan. Talking about Jordan reminded Lucas of the folded piece of paper Jordan placed in his hand only hours before. Lucas got up and went to his room to get the piece of paper.

Peyton came into the room behind Lucas.

"What's wrong?" she ask

"Nothing, just telling you all about Jordan reminded me of this." Lucas said as he sat down on the bed

"What is it?" Peyton ask sitting next to him

"I'm not sure, I haven't read it yet." Lucas told her as he pulled her in his arms

"Read it." Peyton said

Lucas began to unfold the paper as he sat on the bed holding Peyton in his arms. He read aloud…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

_Lucas,_

_I know we only known each other for a little over a day, but I just wanted to tell you within that time I feel as if we knew each other pretty well. When you get home and smooth things over with your family… Thing's will get better, Trust Me. And don't be a stranger; you should come see me this summer. You, Peyton and your friends… It gets lonely here with no friends. I could use the company. Well, I'm going to go... _

_Email me some time or something: _

_Phone: 555-0323_

_Remember don't be a stranger. __ Jordan_

"Hum..Sounds like fun." Peyton said as she reach up and kissed Lucas

"What does?" ask Haley as her and Nathan came in the room followed by Karen

"This." Lucas answered as he handed them the letter.

"It's does sounds like fun." Karen said "You all should go this summer."

"Yeah." Haley and Nathan agreed

"I don't kn.." Lucas said

"Lucas, You all should go. It beats hanging around Tree Hill all summer." Karen said

"Ok, if you all really want to go." Lucas said

"Good." Karen said as she walked out of the room

"Woot, Road Trip." Haley and Peyton said.

"Who all going?" ask Peyton

"I don't know." Lucas answered "You tell me."

"Lets see… Bevin, Skillz and Mouth." Haley said

Rachel and Brooke" Peyton added

"But none of us." Nathan added with a laugh

"Of course we are all going." Haley said

"Let's put this in Nathan terms… me, Lucas, Nathan, Hales, Mouth, Bevin, Skillz, Rachel and Brooke." "Is that better Nathan?" Peyton said

"Much." Nathan answered as him and Lucas laughed

"I'm leaving for the café Lucas." Karen yelled from the living room

"Ok." Nathan yelled back.

"I'll talk to you later, I Love you." Karen yelled back

"Love you to." Yelled Nathan

They heard the front door close and they all busted into laughter.

Month's have past and graduation was over. They were no longer seniors or even high school students for that matter. The gang had planned to leave in 2 days for their trip to Charleston.

THE END…

If anyone thinks I should have a sequel please say so in your reviews. I'm not getting many reviews so I'm not sure. Unless you all think I should. I go back to school on The 8th of August.


End file.
